The Only Exception
by DASHER21
Summary: Edward and Bella are married, but when Edward gets into a car accident he is transformed into a vampire and has to fake his death to keep Bella safe. Can love find them again? Together or apart?  PLEASE CHECK IT OUT!
1. Chapter 1

New FanFiction Story

Main Characters: Edward & Bella

Theme: Angst, Romance

Chapter 1

Edward POV

"Edward was the love of my life. It was much too soon to say goodbye. I would never have even thought about my life without him. He was so gentle, intelligent, kind, loving and the best husband. But apparently they needed him up there, more than down here. He had so much potential. He was on his way to having his own pharmacy. He was ready to do great things. He was 24 years old. He had so much to offer, and personally I think the world wasn't ready for him to leave it. Edward, if you're listening I want to read you a poem that's always made me think of you by Samuel Taylor Colerige.

Where true Love burns Desire is Love's pure flame;  
It is the reflex of our earthly frame,  
that takes its meaning from the nobler part,  
and but translates the language of the heart.

Edward, I'll never forget you. I love you. I'll see you someday." Said Bella, my beautiful and strong wife.

She shouldn't have had to say goodbye. It was my own fault. I was still living, if that's what you want to call it. I guess I should start at the very beginning, the day my life changed forever, literally.

On December 13th I was driving back to Forks from Port Angeles, I was doing some Christmas shopping. On the way home I slid off the edge of the road and my car rolled down into the lake below. I was barely alive, about to lose my life. A man named Carlisle, who happened to watch me fall down, got out of his car and saved my life. I know all this sounds strange, but it gets worse. Carlisle is a vampire. I would understand if you didn't believe me. If I were you, I would think this sounded insane, but it still gets worse. When I said that Carlisle saved my life, he actually turned me into a vampire also. I can vaguely remember him leaning in saying he was going to make me live, then I felt this burning sensation EVERYWHERE! It was the worst pain I've ever been through in my entire life. When I could see again, a man and a woman were standing over me and I now know them as Carlisle and his wife Esme who is also a vampire. I'm living with them at the moment. I was told to fake my death to protect Bella, which was very important to me. They also told me I would be too destructible around her and I was far stronger, faster and uncontrollable. My eyes are crimson red, I have pale skin, drink blood and have freezing cold skin, but I was curious to see my funeral, as much as it may hurt.

I thought it would be easier than this, but it wasn't. Carlisle was waiting nearby in the car. I couldn't take my Bella's tears so I ran at lightning speed to Carlisle.

"Edward, I'm sorry. But this is for the best. I know it's hard, but you get used to this lifestyle." Carlisle said sympathetically.

"I know, Carlisle. But thank you for what Esme and yourself have done for me. You've been very kind. I'll leave as soon as you wish."

"No, Edward. You are our family. We need to stay together, its almost like were human when you feel family. It'll help you adjust better. Also, I have to introduce you to someone. You see, there are a couple other members of this family. They left when I brought you back. We thought it'd be easier for you." He explained.

"Carlisle, that means a lot, but I don't want to cause any problems in your family. Are they back yet?" I asked.

"They should be back at dusk. There are 4 of them. Rosalie, Alice, Emmett and Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett are mates and Jasper and Alice are mates. Rosalie might be a bit moody about you so watch out, she has the golden hair."

"Okay, thank you Carlisle. I'll watch out for her."

The rest of the vampires were on their way and I was beyond anxious. I didn't know what they would think of me. I just hoped they were half as kind as Carlisle that would be good for me.

"They're here, dear," Esme told me. She was a very sweet woman, she reminded me of my mother, which also helped me feel more at home in this gigantic mansion full of vampires.

"Thank you Esme."

I walked out to meet them and found Carlisle was already out there with the others. The first one I saw had a huge grin on her face when she saw me. She had short pixy-like hair and looked very cheerful for a vampire. I instantly knew I'd like her. Beside her was a man, with a dead serious look on his face, it looked like he was studying me which creped me out a little. He had honey coloured hair and I assumed he was Ms. Happy's mate because he had a very protective position in front of her. Next, was the blonde that I guessed was Rosalie. Carlisle was right, she didn't look too fond of me or even pleased at all that I was here and I couldn't understand what I had done to her already. Then I noticed a man who had an arm around her. He was huge, but looked very friendly with a big goofy grin on his face. He seemed pretty cool actually.

"Hi Edward! I'm Alice! And this is my mate Jasper." The pixy haired one said as her mate Jasper nodded at me in acknowledgement.

"Hi Alice, Jasper. Nice to meet you." I said back, with much less enthusiasm.

"Hey man, I'm Emmett and this is my girl, Rosalie." The big one said flashing a smile. Rosalie didn't nod or smile at me, just glared at me, which made me quite uncomfortable.

"Nice to meet you both." I replied with a smile directed right at Rosalie, which made her glare even fiercer.

"We're going hunting, Carlisle. Edward, would you like to come with us?" asked Alice.

"Sure, I am a little thirsty." I answered.

As we ran away to hunt our unworthy prey, I thought about Bella. I daydreamed what would've been if I hadn't become a vampire. I worried about Bella's life. I hoped for tomorrow to bring a little normalcy back into my life. Bella's life too.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella POV

This will be the 2nd Christmas since Edward died. I was going to try and get through this. I had healed with time, therapy was a big thing. I cried a lot, but I know Edward wouldn't want me to be like this, he'd want me to be able to enjoy life because I was fortunate to still have it. But, I still missed him with all my heart.

I was leaving Port Angeles, where I moved after Edward _died, _and going to stay with my dad in Forks for Christmas. I was excited to see my dad, he made me feel better. I had really relied on him the last year. This year he invited his friend Billy and his family to Christmas Eve Dinner. He apparently has 2 daughters older than me who will be bringing their husbands and 1 single son my age, which my dad made very clear was single.

I pulled in and saw that Billy must already be here with his family, because there were 2 other cars in front of the house. I walked up to the door and heard laughter all through out the house. This would probably help me get through this Christmas, laughter.

I stepped in and everyone turned to me. I felt under dressed compared to Rachel and Rebecca, Billy's daughters. They were both wearing beautiful long tops with tights and tall black boots. And I was in my ripped skinny jeans and red cotton off the shoulder shirt.

"Hey Bells! How you doing? You're lookin' good!" my father said walking over to me.

"Hey dad! Good to see you." I replied.

"Bells, I want you to meet Billy, his daughters Rachel and Rebecca and his son Jacob, who isn't seeing anyone at the moment." My dad said raising his eyebrows we he mentioned Jacob, "and this is my daughter, Bella who is also single."

"Nice to meet you guys. And dad? That's enough!" I said whispering the last past to my dad. He just laughed and shook his head.

Everyone walked back into the living room, but Jacob came over to me. When I got a better look at him I noticed he was incredibly handsome, he had jet-black hair, dark tan skin and dreamy brown eyes. He also looked like he had quite the muscular body. He was wearing a white button up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up and dark jeans. He smiled at me, flashing his beautiful white teeth. He looked amazi-WAIT! STOP! I can't do this. I love Edward, remember Edward.

"Hi Jacob. I'm sorry about my dad, he's a very pushy guy." I said apologizing for my father's behaviour.

"Hey Bella, I don't mind. Sometimes we all need a push though, eh?" He replied smirking at me. I smiled back. I couldn't help it.

"Yeah, sometimes we do." I agreed. He offered his hand to me and I took it. And he led me into the other room with our families.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella POV

The evening went great; Jacob and I talked the whole time. He was a great guy. He said he knew how I felt and that he lost his mom. He wasn't just handsome; he also had the best personality. We were going to be great friends! We have plans today too, were going to the mall in Port Angeles to do some shopping because of all the sales. Charlie couldn't be happier about the arrangement.

"Hey Bells, Jake is at the door." My dad yelled up to me.

"Kay, thanks dad." I yelled back to him. I'll admit I tried to dress up for him a little. I was wearing a jean skirt, black tights, short black boots, a white v-neck top and a vest over top. I also had my hair halfway up and a touch of mascara and lipstick. I think I looked pretty good, until I saw Jake. He looked gorgeous as usual.

"Good morning, loca." Jacob said.

"Hey! I wouldn't be talking, Jake." I replied.

"Fine, fair enough. Let's head out."

"Lets!" I agreed as he held my hand and opened the door to his car for me.

Jake and I had an amazing day! He was very patient with me and never made me feel rushed which I loved. He was a lot of fun. Now we were on our way to dinner at this fancy French restaurant called Chez Michel. He was holding my hand as we drove which made me feel incredible.

"We're here." He announced as we pulled in.

"Jake, this place looks very expensive! I can't let you pay for this!" I exclaimed.

"You're special to me and you're worth it." He replied with all seriousness.

"Thank you, Jake." I said in a whisper and he leaned in towards me slowly, then I realised what he was doing.

"Jake," I whispered again. "I'm not ready for this."

"I'm sorry. You're right. Lets eat!" he replied. Perking up instantly at the thought of food.

Maybe, I should've gone with it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Edward POV

It's been a year since I started living with the Cullens and it felt like I'd been here forever. I'll admit life is pretty sweet, but I can't help thinking about Bella. I know she has Charlie but maybe it was wrong to fake my death. Maybe I should go to her and show her I'm alive. We are soul mates. I still visit at least 5 times a week to watch her sleep. She's as beautiful as always but she always has red on her nose and around her eyes from crying I'm guessing. Which always breaks my heart. I've noticed lately that she doesn't cry anymore which makes me curious as to why. I guess I should be happy she's not crying but it makes me mad that I'm not the one healing her broken heart. Maybe it's the passing of time, I try to convince myself, but a part of me believes its something more.

Carlisle had taught me a lot about being a vampire. His family didn't drink human blood; instead they drank animal's blood instead, which made my eyes turn golden brown. I could also read minds. At first I thought everyone could do this but it turns out only some vampires have gifts but never the same one. Jasper can control moods and Alice can see into the future.

Anyways, I have really adjusted to this new lifestyle, more than I ever thought I could. Which is great. I just miss my Bella. Everyone around me has a mate and then there's me off by myself. It's definitely hard, especially when my wife is 10 minutes away.

Jasper and I have become really close. He can feel everything I'm feeling so he understands. Vampires are actually nicer than most humans. At least the ones I've met I mean. But the Cullens did tell me that there are 3 vampires that rule in Volterra, Italy. They are called the Volturi and they have an entire guard of people who protect them. I'll admit that the thought of them terrify me. Carlisle also says they are very strict with their punishments.

"Edward? Come here please. We'd like to discuss something with you." Esme called to me. I got up from my piano and ran to the living room where everyone was sitting waiting for me.

"Yes? Is something wrong?" I asked getting worried.

"No, not at all. We just wanted to let you know that were expecting guests from the Denali clan. They are very good friends of ours, practically family. Their names are Eleazer and his mate Carmen, and the sisters Kate, Tanya and Irina. They'll be arriving shortly to stay and visit for a couple days. We just didn't want to take you off guard. And just so you know they follow the same lifestyle as us." Carlisle explained. He was probably saying this because I was completely against anyone drinking human blood, knowing my Bella was out there un-protected and human.

"That's fine, Carlisle. But thank you for letting me know. I would very much like to meet them."

"And Edward? Since you're single, you might have some fun with the Denali girls. Irina, Kate and Tanya are available. Especially Tanya, she's definitely a looker, let me tell ya…" Emmett said until Rose elbowed him in the stomach.

"Shut up, Emmett." Rose hissed. I laughed; Emmett was digging his own grave with his witty comments.

All of a sudden I heard something in the distance and all of the others got up and headed to the window. I then saw 5 vampires walking towards us. 1 man was holding hands with a woman; I'm guessing he's Eleazer and his wife Carmen beside him. Then there were 3 beautiful women walking beside them. 1 stood out the most to me: A woman around my age, maybe younger. She had beautiful long strawberry blond hair, golden brown eyes, a narrow face and full lips. She was wearing a simple short red dress with tall black boots. She was gorgeous.

They all ran over and greeted the Cullens then one at a time introduced themselves to me. Last one to talk to me was the beautiful redhead.

"Hi, I'm Tanya. You must be Edward. It's so nice to meet you." She said flashing me a beautiful smile.

"Yes, I am. It's a pleasure to meet you also." I replied and without thinking leaned down and kissed her hand. But surprisingly she didn't seem to mind; she just gave me a cute smirk and led me towards the others. What the heck was I doing? I was in love with Bella! I had a wife! I wouldn't let myself fall for Tanya. **No exceptions.**

"So, Edward. I heard that you're a mind reader. That must be intriguing to hear the thoughts of others." Eleazer started.

"Yes, it's definitely an advantage. But sometimes it's hard to focus on the voices of thoughts. For example right now I can hear 11 different voices in my mind. It gives you quite the head ache believe me. But, I've gotten better at drowning them out so I'm not listening. I don't like to constantly be picking through people's brains." I answered.

"Very interesting. You and your family are a very talented group. A mind reader, physcic and a controller of moods. Gifts aren't usually that common in a coven." Explained Tanya.

The conversations the rest of the evening involved mostly myself and what I had to offer to the vampire world. Eleazer even said that the Volturi might even be interested in having me. Maybe I should join them. Maybe some distance from Bella would help her and myself. Maybe being away from the temptations of Tanya would help me stay faithful.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bella POV

Life has been tremendously better since Jacob Black came into my life. He makes me feel better, but I've decided to not let the relationship getting anything more than friendship. Edward is still and will always be my soul mate. But it gets harder and harder everyday to try not to tell Jake how I feel. I will not fall for Jacob Black. Or at least I wont admit it to him or even myself.

My thoughts about Edward had lessened and it scares me. I don't want to forget, people say it's a step in the right direction and that it's _healthy. _I don't care though because Edward can't just be forgotten. No exceptions.

Anyways, today Jacob and I have plans to go skating downtown. Also, since today is New Years Eve so Charlie and I decided to have the Blacks over and make an event out of it. And yes, Charlie is still trying to set Jake and I up.

I heard the sound of Jake's old beat up car coming into the driveway and felt myself instantly perk up. He had that effect on me. I did tend to dress extra nice when I knew he was going to be around. Today I was wearing new super skinny jeans, a grey short wool coat, a pink scarf and black tall boots. I was really excited about spending the day with Jake.

"Hello, beautiful. How are you?" he asked smirking at me.

"Hey, I'm great and really excited for tonight. How about you?" I asked trying not to blush at the thought of him thinking that she was beautiful.

"I am too. I'm glad that we've both found someone to lean on in each other. Bella, can I tell you something?" Jake asked looking more serious than I had ever seen him.

"Yes, Jake?" I asked hesitantly; my heart accelerating at his words full of depth and sincerity.

"Since my mom died," his voice cracked mentioning the death of his beloved mother. "I have never felt as close to anyone as much as I feel for you. You are my best friend; Bella and I don't know what I would do without you. In the short time I've known you, I've felt like I'm finding myself again. I know this might sound a little crazy to you. But you're worth taking a risk of embarrassment for. You deserve to be told how freakin' special and amazing you are. I know you are still healing, deep down so am I. But, I'm not giving up. I'll never give up on you." He said with so much passion. I wanted to jump into his strong tan arms and kiss him with all the passion he had used in his speech. I wanted to dedicate myself to him then and there. I wanted to tell him I felt the same way. Except one thing was holding me back: Edward. What would he think listening and watching from above? Would he be feeling disappointed? Angry? Upset? Betrayed? Forgotten? But when I looked up at the man who I had officially fallen for all my questions and anxieties were forgotten.

"Jake, you have changed my life. You've made my life fixable. You fixed the unfixable, Jake. You made my life a happy one. But my broken heart isn't as fixable. I'm sorry. I still love Edward. I feel like I'm betraying him. Think about your mom, I know you still love her. Will you ever stop?" I asked trying to get him over me so I wouldn't have to put him or myself through anymore-unbearable pain.

"That's different, Bella. I'll never have another biological mother. But, things happen for a reason. People fall in love more than once. Edward wouldn't want you living in loneliness and sorry because his time on this earth was cut short. He loved you and would want you to be happy. Don't I make you happy?" He asked looking at me like he too only wanted to hold me in his arms and show me how much he actually did care. I sighed not knowing how to answer this. I did want him in my life, he did make me happy, I had fallen for him.

"Jake, I do understand where you're coming from and you do make me happy. You're my best friend too! But I can't do this to him, to Edward."

"Bella, I understand you too. But I meant what I said; I'm not giving up on you. So lets just enjoy today." He said smiling again. That's what I loved about Jake, when things got tough he could smile.

"Okay, that's all I want. We're still friends."

"For now." He replied with my favourite smirk, but all I could do was smile back at him and shake my head. Maybe someday…in my dreams.

Having the Denali clan was more entertaining then I thought. They also had very talented vampires in their coven. Eleazer could determine which gifts people had and Kate could send shots of pain into others by touch (which she kindly showed me herself!). But, the only problem was Tanya, everything about her I couldn't help but like. There was a huge attraction between us that I knew even she felt. She had her thoughts very guarded and was being careful about what she was thinking. Sometimes she would repeat, "I love caterpillars" over and over in her head. Which made me laugh and she turned to laugh with me. She had a beautiful laugh I thought. But, I had to keep Bella in my mind. I loved her and there was going to be no exceptions.

"Edward?" I heard Tanya call. I immediately turned and was stunned. She was even more beautiful than I remembered. I smiled at the sight of her and all thoughts of Bella were dismissed.

"Yes?" I answered looking into her eyes.

"I was wondering if you were alright. You seemed deep in thought and very worried. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I've been thinking a lot about what I left behind in my human life. Such as my family. It's hard not being able to see them because I could be a danger to them." I replied, longing to be in the arms of my Bella for a brief moment.

"I understand, Edward. It's hard at first, but after a century or so you get used to it. Just kidding, you're very lucky to have been found by Carlisle. He is the kindest vampire I know. He only cares for others and their well-being, but I guess you already know that, huh? Any other vampire probably would've changed you only to be a weapon for them. I'm also glad Carlisle's family found you. I have a feeling we'll become very good friends." She said looking at me which an enchanting smile.

"I know I'm lucky, Carlisle is an amazing man. And I'm glad we met too, I can sense how close we'll become." I replied returning a smile. I didn't really mean the last part because I didn't have any intentions of getting to know her better. I knew very well where that would take me. If I got to know her anymore than I already did, I would be no match against her beauty and charm that was for sure. And I wasn't willing to make any exceptions.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bella POV

Jacob and I still had an amazing day after our heart to heart. Skating was really fun; I loved the way he could keep me up with his strong arms. Then when we got back to Charlie's we saw that all the Blacks were already there. Rachel and Rebecca looked gorgeous in their cute short dresses. We all hugged and greeted each other. In the past year I had also gotten to know Rachel and Rebecca a lot too, they were definitely my best girlfriends, we made a point to call each other every other day and get together once a week. They were great.

"Hey Bella? Can Rachel and I talk to you for a minute?" Rebecca asked hinting to Jake that she meant alone.

"Yeah, of course. Be right back, Jake." I replied as Jacob frowned at them and myself in annoyance.

"Oh, hold it together Jake!" Rachel teased as us three girls walked upstairs to my old bedroom.

"Bella, Rebecca and I were wondering if you and Jake are together!" she squealed looking excited at the idea.

"Umm, not really." I answered feeling uncomfortable.

"Oh…really?" Rebecca asked looking confused.

"We are really happy together. I've never been happier."

"Then why aren't you together? Jake's obviously into you!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Well, I know and we've talked about that but I'm not ready. I still love my husband Edward, but Jake's been really understanding. He's very important to me and I don't know what I would do without him, but I feel as if I cant betray Edward like that." I explained.

"I understand, Bella. People expect you to move on after a certain amount of time, but sometimes you just cant. I remember people mentioning my mom all the time and I would start crying, no one understood except Rachel, Dad and Jake of course. It's really hard."

"Thanks for understanding, girls. I love that about you Blacks. Well, lets go join the others."

"No problem, Bella," They both said, "You're almost like our sister." Something about how they said you're almost our sister made me wonder, just what they meant.

Edward POV

Tanya and I had been talking a lot, about anything. My plan to avoid her wasn't working and I found myself taking Emmett's advice, Tanya was definitely a looker. Everything with her was so natural, like when I kissed her hand for example. It was like an instinct.

"Hey Edward." Tanya said coming up the stairs and joining me at my piano.

"Hi." I replied smiling back at her.

"What are you working on?" She asked referring to my sheet of music.

"It's a new song. I keep playing it in my head, but I can't get it right. It's really been frustrating me."

"You'll get it, Edward." She said in a soothing voice and started running her fingers through my hair. I was very surprised about her outgoing behaviour, but I couldn't tell her no. The feel of her touch sent me into a low moan that I wish she couldn't hear. When Bella used to do that to me, I didn't feel anything, with Tanya it was sparks. She came closer to me and put her other hand on my cheek.

"Edward," she whispered as she leaned in towards me. I was going to tell her no but I couldn't find my voice. She kept coming closer until our lips touched and before I could realise we were having our first kiss. A million thoughts were running through my mind. Firstly, FINALLY! Secondly, what about Bella? Had I forgotten her that easily? I pulled back from Tanya with all my strength.

"Edward, what's wrong?" she asked looking worried and afraid that she went too far.

"Tanya, can I tell you something?" I asked.

"Of course, Edward."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**SORRY ABOUT THAT! I HAD TO STOP EARLY. IVE BEEN REALLY BUSY! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT EDWARD AND TANYA! R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

SO, LAST CHAPTER I STOPPED HALFWAY THROUGH BECAUSE I REALLY WANTED TO UPDATE, SO REMEMBER EDWARD ASKED TANYA IF HE COULD TELL HER SOMETHING AND SHE SAID YES.

Chapter 7

"Well, before I was changed a year ago I had a very happy life. I was in high school, when I met a girl named Bella. We became fast friends and later on she became my first love. We married a couple years after we graduated. When I was changed, I had to fake my death to protect her. I still love her and don't want to betray her, but there's clearly chemistry between you and I. It really confuses me, but I cant live in guilt." I looked over at her and she looked very trouble.

"Edward, we all had to give up a life before this one. Everyone had to. I also was in love before I was changed. His name was john. He went to my school and I had always been madly in love with him. He was intelligent, funny, handsome and very sweet. In my senior year he started talking to me, a couple weeks later we started dating. After 6 months of our relationship I was going to surprise him by coming to his party, I had told him I couldn't come but managed to get out of it. When I got there, I saw him slow dancing with some girl I had never seen before. Before I knew it she looked up at him and kissed him. I made an awful decision the minute I saw them. I decided to kill myself. I went to the local train station. The time was 2 a.m. and I was one of the few people there. The non-stop train went by and I jumped in front of it. A woman named Sasha saved me. I was still in love with John and I wanted to run back to him everyday. He knew why I killed myself, I left him a note. At my funeral, he said he still loved me and that the other girl was an accident. He said he was sorry, he died alone. He never married." She said looking like she could cry if she wasn't unable to.

"I'm sorry Tanya. I'm not where you are yet." I said apologetically.

"Edward, its fine. I'm going to leave. Lets just forget this happened, go back to being friends." She said smiling.

"That's what I want too."

"Good. See you later. Good luck on your song." She said heading down the stairs.

"Bye, Tanya. Thank you." I replied watching her walk away from me made me feel like my heart was breaking. I thought I was doing the right thing, but seeing Tanya walk away mad me think again about us or was it too late now?

Bella POV

The evening went great. We played games, watched movies and saw the ball drop on TV. Now everyone had crashed on the floor and the couches. It was only 6 a.m. I got up from the couch and went outside. There was a fresh blanket of snow on the ground and it was a lovely day to start the New Year. I heard the back door behind me open and turned to see Jake coming out to join me.

"Happy new year, beautiful." He said smirking at me.

"Happy new year." I replied as he opened his arms for me. I walked into his embrace and instantly I felt warm, secured and safe.

"Thanks for having us," he whispered in my ear.

"It's no problem, Jake. You guys are always welcome here." I whispered back, pulling back slightly. He held me still so I could look into his dreamy brown eyes.

"I love you, Bella. You don't have to say it back, I don't expect you to. But you deserve to know." He confessed looking into my eyes, before I could say a word he leaned in slowly and gave me a quick passionate kiss. It felt like heaven, better than any kiss Edward had ever given me. In that moment I had never felt more loved in my entire life.

"Bella, I never wanted to fall in love. But, you had to come around. Beautiful, sweet, kind and amazing, you. I told myself no when Charlie kept hinting at me before you arrived last Christmas Eve, but the moment I saw you all my thoughts were forgotten. Bella, you are the only exception." He said looking into my eyes with a longing Edward never had.

"Jake, I want to say all of that back to you. Maybe, someday I can, but now I cant." I replied showing with my eyes how much I did really desire of him to be mine.

"I know, beautiful. But I promised I wouldn't give up on you and I will keep that promise. I wont kiss you again unless you want me to." He promised smirking at me.

"Deal." I said, rolling my eyes at him.

"Deal." He agreed.

Jacob, Jacob, Jacob…he would never give up would he? I made a promise to Edward and I intended to keep it. No exceptions.

Edward POV

At first I thought that things couldn't go back to normal, but it did. I still felt a need for her but I didn't want to hurt her again or betray Bella.

I had started thinking about visiting Bella. Maybe I needed closure so that we could both move on. Was that what was keeping me back? Is that what was consuming me with guilt? What if I did go back? Would that be best for Bella? Would it scar her for life? Give her a heart attack?

A million questions were running through my head. I decided to go back to my piano. Sure it frustrated me to no end, but it helped me let go and forget of everything else going on in my life.

I started playing the song perfectly, exactly the way I remembered it till about half way. But then I lost everything instantly. I sighed in frustration. I had about half of my song. I could feel the lyrics moving through my head. I could always find answers through my music. Everything I needed to know could be played as if it were written in front of me. As if the music was part of whom I am.

I had the first verse done. I played it softly and sang,

"When I was younger I saw  
My daddy cry  
And curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart  
And I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it  
And my momma swore  
That she would  
Never let herself forget  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love  
If it does not exist."

I heard someone coming up the stairs and instantly knew who it was.

"Hey Edward."

"Hey Alice." I replied looking at her big smile. It was just her and I here today because the others were out hunting.

"That song is amazing. Looks like its about a special someone." She winked sitting beside me.

"Thank you. I'm actually not sure what's it about yet. It just came to me. I've been dreaming this song in my head and I can never remember it all when I'm at my piano." I explained to her.

"I think deep down you know. Tanya and you are made to be. Bella would want you to be happy. I know you want her to find someone."

"I do, of course! I don't want to do that to her though."

"Edward do what you need to do. I think you need to see her. I keep seeing you going to visit her and sometimes I see you running off to the Volturi. None of us want you to leave. Especially Tanya." She smiled.

"I can't decide what to do. I should leave, I don't deserve anyone. I'm only causing pain."

"No, you aren't, Edward. We love you. You are our family too. We want you to stay. The Volturi aren't a family. Stay." She commanded.

"For now." I promised.

"Forever." She claimed. 

**I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I'VE BEEN WORKING VERY HARD ON THIS ALL CHRISTMAS BREAK! ALSO, I DON'T TAKE CREDIT FOR THE LYRICS TO THE ONLY EXCEPTION BY PARAMORE! THANK YOU!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bella POV

Things had of course gone back to normal with Jake and I. Everything with him was so natural. Today Rebecca, Rachel and I were going shopping. I was excited for some girl time. We were on our way to Port Angeles mall when Rebecca asked,

"So, what happened yesterday?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on! Between you and Jake! Once you walked in you were beat red! Spill!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Nothing!" I replied but I couldn't help but smile.

"Yes, something happened!" Rebecca claimed.

"Did you kiss?" Rachel asked. I stayed silent so I wouldn't give it away with my answer. I was a dreadful liar.

"Ah! They did too!" Rachel screamed.

"I knew it!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"Okay, okay. Calm down. It wasn't like that, were still just friends. It was merely a new year kiss." I said trying to downplay the kiss' meaning.

"Fine, but I know you like him. As much as you say it's not like that. I don't understand why you guys don't get together. I know you feel bad because of Edward but you should be able to find someone who makes you happy. It's your life." Rachel tried to convince me. I'll admit it was very tempting but Edward was my husband, my first love. He _was _my everything.

"I don't know. I've got a lot of figuring to do. I'm so confused and stressed. That's why I need a day like this. I felt something vibrating in my pocket and took out my cell. I had gotten a text from Jacob. I smiled thinking of him.

"Look, Jake must have sent her a text. She's smiling like a fool." Rebecca joked.

I ignored her and opened the text. _"Hey loca, how are you doing with the evil twins? __". _ I laughed and typed a reply back to him; _I'm handling it ok, they're teasing me though __. _

"What'd he say, Bella?" Rachel asked.

"He asked how I was doing with the evil twins." I teased.

"What?" Rebecca exclaimed.

"You have to admit he's right about that one, Becca." Rachel laughed.

"Still…" Rebecca defended.

As they went on with their meaningless rambling I felt my phone vibrate again and saw another message from Jake. _I'm sorry sweetie; I'll save you tonight. Wings at Billy's tonight? You're dads invited too." _I became instantly excited and sent him another text, _Sounds good __. See you at 5. _I smiled thinking about an evening with the Blacks when another text came in. _I'll be waiting, beautiful. _Wow, Jake was officially amazing and the best possible guy out there. He made me feel like I was the only girl in the world.

"Bella, what's up?" Rachel asked referring to my dazed expression.

"Nothing. Just thinking." I lied lamely. Not that I could tell them about Jake. That was for my mind only.

Edward POV

Things had slowed down around the Cullen house. Tanya and I had still been hanging out a lot of the time but I noticed Alice and myself were getting much closer. She was probably my favourite Cullen.

Speaking of which, I could tell they were planning something for my 'birthday', if it was still considered that. They loved to celebrate. I could tell because they were keeping their thoughts very guarded, like Tanya used to.

"Edward? Oh, there you are." Alice smiled at me.

"Hello, Alice." I greeted her.

"Come on! We have a surprise for you."

"Alice! I told you not to." I growled.

"Well, I didn't listen." She insisted. "Come on!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

"Hurry!"

"I'm coming, Alice! Stop nagging!" I exclaimed.

"Fine, just hurry." I followed her down to a room I hadn't been in yet and Alice opened it and I saw the Denali clan and all the Cullens.

"Happy Birthday!" they all yelled at me.

"Wow, thank you guys. You didn't have to do this."

"Edward, you're family now. We wanted to." Esme stated.

"Anyways, do you want your gift?" Alice squeaked with excitement.

"Yes, Alice."

"Kay, guys move over so he can see it!" Once everyone had moved out of the way I saw an entire recording studio. I was beyond stunned as I saw the newest, fastest and most expensive software.

"I wanted you to be able to record your song, Edward." Alice said quietly. "Do you like it?"

"Of course I love it! This is amazing, thank you all." I replied with gratitude. This was the best gift ever. I looked over at Alice, ready to thank her again until she started having a vision. I loved reading minds because I was able to use Alice's gift also. First I saw all of us in the backyard and waiting for something through the woods. I heard a loud roar and saw gigantic wolves coming through the trees. Then it stopped. I had no idea what that meant. Who were these wolves?

"What was it, Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"The pack are coming, it looks soon too. Probably in the next couple days. What do you think they want, Carlisle?" she asked curiously.

"The only reason I can think of is because of Edward." Carlisle replied.

"How did they find out?" Esme asked.

"I'm not sure. I guess we'll find out."

"Do you think there will be a fight?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"I hope not, anyways the wolves will probably want to deal with this peacefully. Sam at least will."

"Too bad. We could've seen what rookie here could do." Emmett teased at me, but I was too caught up in the confusion of what this wolf pack was about and why I was a problem.

"What's going on Carlisle?" I asked.

"Nothing to worry about, Edward. But we have a treaty with werewolves over at La Push. And a part of that treaty was that we wouldn't create any more vampires. They must have found out about you, they're coming here. Probably to discuss it." Carlisle explained.

At this point my head was spinning. Werewolves existed? I guess that was possible, its not like I believed in vampires before I became one myself. This new life was bound to be interesting.

**Alright, I know this chapter wasn't very interesting but the next chapter will be, trust me! But, before I post it, I want to know what you like, don't like and what your predictions are. Let me know! I'd appreciate feedback! Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bella POV

Shopping with the girls was great, but I was really looking forward to the evening with Jake and it was the best. We ate wings, watched football and laughed. I wasn't exactly watching the TV though, more like Jacob. He ended up inviting me over again the next day because Billy and my dad decided to go fishing. I agreed and now I was pulling into the Blacks driveway. I saw Jake run out and he opened my door for me.

"Thanks Jake. You're such a gentleman." I complimented.

"Thank you, beautiful." He replied.

We walked inside together and started watching some TV and enjoying a lazy Saturday afternoon. At around 2pm Rachel and Rebecca walked in and joined us. It was fun to just laugh and relax, and enjoy some time with good friends. Until I heard a loud howl in the distance. Instantly Jake was up and running to the door.

"Crap." I heard him mutter to himself. "Bella, I've got to go. I forgot about something I have to do. I'll be back later. See ya."

"Jake, wait!" I yelled after him. I looked over at Rachel and Rebecca expecting to see surprised and confused faces just like my own but they had knowing faces, like this was _normal._

"Don't worry about it, Bella." Rebecca said noticing my worried expression.

"He's just going to see Sam." Rachel added as they both laughed.

I wasn't sure what was going on but I was going to find out.

Edward POV

Alice had another vision about the so-called werewolves. I was really nervous about them coming. What if they did want a fight? I was not ready for that. Anyway, we were expecting them this afternoon so we were all pretty silent, just waiting for a sound indicating their arrival.

I heard something and caught a whiff of something disgusting. I let out a disgusted sound and all the Cullens laughed at me.

"That's the reeking odour of dog you smell, Edward." Emmett joked, but I didn't find it funny. The smell was repulsive. We headed outside and waited for the wolves. When I saw them coming through the trees I couldn't believe their size. It was crazy. Behind them came 1 man in nothing but jean shorts, he seemed to be the leader though he wasn't a wolf, at least not right now. Jasper had shared with me that they can go back and forth.

"Hello, Sam. It's a pleasure to see you." Carlisle said greeting him.

"Carlisle, good to see you also. Except we need to get down to business. I'm sure you know why." Sam replied looking directly at me.

"Of course, this is Edward. He was created 2 and a half years ago. He almost died in a car crash and had to leave his wife behind an-" Carlisle tried to explain except he was interrupted by the growl of one of the huge wolves. The wolf ran behind the trees, I listened to his thoughts and he was screaming _Edward Mason! _Over and over in his head. Why was he angry with me? I didn't ask for this!

From behind the trees I could see a tall tan man with short black hair stalking towards us.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked puzzled.

"Edward Mason!" he yelled at me.

"So what? You aren't making any sense." Sam replied trying to reason with him.

"Bella." He said in a whisper. I was shocked. How did he know Bella?

"How…how do you know Bella?" I asked afraid to anger him.

"I'm in love with Bella!" he exclaimed. I thought to myself how great this was that she found someone else, maybe that meant I still had a chance with Tanya!

"You and Bella are together?" I asked more comfortable now.

"I wish," he spat. "But she's still stuck on you. She doesn't want to _betray _you. She thinks she owes it to you to stay faithful. Meanwhile you've completely forgotten her!"

"Jacob! Relax." Sam ordered at him. So, this was Jacob. I never heard Bella talk about him. They must have just met. I also felt bad Bella was holding out for me because she thought I was dead. Poor Bella. How could I tell her to move on?

"Jacob, I want her to move on. I'm not going back to her. She can't have a normal life with me. It wouldn't be fair. She's gone through a lot already over me and I don't want to stir it up again by visiting and telling her not to worry about it. Can't you say something to her?"

"I've tried. What do you suggest? She's not giving up on you." Jacob replied angrily.

"I'm not sure. Does she know you're a…whatever you are?" I asked.

"No, she doesn't know I'm a werewolf. She knows something's up though."

"Why aren't you too dangerous for her? You seem just as dangerous as a vampire."

"I don't want to suck her blood and kill her all the time. We protect humans, we don't kill them like your kind does, bloodsucker."

"Jacob, we didn't come here for a fight. You two can talk about that later." Sam exclaimed.

"Fine, but this isn't over." Jacob snarled.

They started talking about the treaty more and all I could think about is a way to get Bella into a better place where she wasn't afraid to find love again. Of course I was jealous that this Jacob character got to spend time with her but I had a feeling this would work out in the end.

Bella POV

It had been a couple hours since I had seen Jake and I was worried. Something was definitely going on that he wasn't sharing with me and I was going to try and find out. It had been a few hours and it was around dinnertime when Charlie and Billy came home from fishing. They made dinner and by the time dinner was on the table Jacob arrived, which I thought was ironic. I decided that asking about what was going on shouldn't be discussed in front of everyone. So I waited till dinner was done and dragged him into his room.

"What?" he asked laughing as if he didn't know what I was talking about in the slightest.

"I think you know what."

"Come on. Do we have to talk about this now?"

"Yes, we do. You're never going to want to talk about it."

"Fine, but I can't tell you much."

"Just tell me."

"All I can say is I had to go with some of the Quileute guys because of a job we had to do. That's all you need to know."

"What job? Is something bad going on?" I asked worriedly.

"No, don't worry. Everything's fine. There's nothing you need to be scared of when you have me around." Jake answered soothingly.

"I don't believe that's all." I replied stubbornly.

"Well that's all your ever going to know, beautiful." Jake said pulling me into his embrace.

I knew there was more going on than just that, but here in Jacob's arms. There was nothing else I could think about then him and I.

**Well, that was the exciting chapter. Now Jacob and Edward have met. The question is what are they going to do now? Maybe Edward and Bella will get back together, maybe not. You'll have to stay tuned! I'm still hoping for more reviews! But I want to thank ****tina062093**** and MoreRandomThanYouWouldBelieve (by the way I can totally relate to your name)! Thank you for your feedback! I really appreciated it! Please Comment! Thank you for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Beach!

Chapter 10

Edward POV

The afternoon was very eventful the day the wolves showed up. Jacob and I weren't very involved in the meeting; we were privately discussing different options. Jacob wouldn't even bring up the idea of me going to see Bella, but then again he wasn't in charge of me. I could always go back to Bella. Why had I never thought of that? I could control myself! Couldn't I?

I started devising a plan in my head, of how I could reach Bella again. How I could save her from this pain. But then I got to thinking about what she wanted and myself too. I knew that I had deep feelings for Tanya. She's everything I looked forward to the next day. But knowing that Bella couldn't move on to new things because of me meant I couldn't live with myself if she was happy and I wasn't. Was faking my death the best idea?

"Listen bloodsucker, I care about Bella. I've been with her through all the crap you put her through. So, going back to her is just going to make things worse. You made your choice, so live with it." Jacob snarled at me.

"Jacob, I also care about Bella. We were married if you remember. And you know I didn't choose this life. It was brought upon me. Don't you think Bella would move on if she wasn't still in love with me?" I asked trying to get him to see my way.

"You leech! All you care about is you. You will never see her again! I promise you that!" Jacob exclaimed.

I wondered for a moment about what he was saying, was he in love with Bella? Maybe Jacob was telling the truth.

Bella POV

Something was definitely going on with Jake. He wasn't as relaxed and carefree as usual. I was really worried about him. I also noticed he didn't have as much time anymore. I also realised now that I had no clue what he did for a living. He also liked me to hang out with Rachel and Rebecca in La Push whenever he was gone. But I didn't mind, I loved La Push. I could easily live here. Everyone was like family. I would probably stand out a little, being as pale as I am compared to this beautiful tan people!

Right now I was on the couch with Rachel. We had plans to go to the beach and hang out for the afternoon. She was bringing her boyfriend Paul. I had met him before but only briefly. They were a beautiful couple, as if they were made for each other. When he looked at her it was as if he could watch her all day.

"Bella, are you ready?" she called through the door.

I was in the bathroom getting ready for the beach. I had chosen a purple bikini, with a pair of a jean shorts over top and a blue tank. I came out and felt, as usual, outdone by Rachel. She looked gorgeous in a beautiful blue bikini and a cute white sundress over top.

"All ready. You look great, Rach!" I replied.

"Whatever, Bella," She said rolling her eyes. She was used to my constant compliments. "Lets go to the beach!"

"Sounds good." I replied.

We started walking down the beach behind Billy's and headed to where we were meeting Paul.

"Can I tell you something?" I asked her.

"Sure, what's up?"

"How does Paul make you feel? I know this sounds really random. It's just the way he looks at you, and how you can't be without each other. It's so romantic." I said shyly.

"No, its fine Bella. I love talking about Paul," she laughed. "He's my entire world. We're soul mates. I never feel nervous around him, we can talk about anything and everything, and we don't see other people at all. It's just him and I sometimes; at least that's how we feel. There's nothing that makes me happier than Paul."

"Wow. I want that again someday."

"I think you might already have it." She teased.

"I think he's forgotten all about that. Anyways, it's not the same as you and Paul. Its not like he lights up when I walk in the room."

"You are the most delusional person I know, Bella. He is always looking at you and smiling at the mention of your name. You're his—" she stopped instantly and I was very curious as to what she was going to say.

"His what?" I prompted.

"Nothing, just saying, err…you guys are just as happy together as Paul and I. My Paul is like your Jacob." She answered sounding relieved she thought up an answer.

I knew that wasn't what she was really going to say, but I let it go. Because I instantly saw her smile so huge I knew it could only mean one thing. Paul.

"Hey honey!" he exclaimed running to us and pulling her into a big hug as he lifted her in the air. He gave her a quick kiss then turned to me, "Hey Bells! Long time no see!" then he pulled me into a hug. I felt completely squished.

"Hey Paul." I replied out of breath, after that near death experience.

"Lets get in the water!" He yelled as he picked up Rachel bridal style and ran with her into the water. She squealed and laughed at him. I decided I just wanted to try and tan in the sun, so I pulled out my towel and lay down on it. I put on my shades and shut my eyes.

I thought about what Rachel had said about finding THE guy. Mr. Right. I wondered if he was out there for me as well. I wanted so badly what Rachel had with Paul. A soul mate. A guy who wouldn't ever leave. A guy who would light up when I walked in the room. A guy who I could talk to about everything and anything with. A guy who would only see me.

I kept thinking about what I wanted in a guy, that special guy who was out there somewhere for me. Until I realised something.

I already had that.

I hope you liked that chapter! I wonder whom Bella was talking about there? Edward or Jacob? I guess we will see! I want to thank tina062093, MoreRandomThanYouWouldBelieve and AutumnxSalvatore! I appreciate the reviews! Please review everyone! It seems everyone wants Edward & Bella to get back together! DO you agree or not? I want to know! Thanks for reading! 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Edward POV

I was trying not to focus too much on the decisions I had to make about Bella. I had all the time in the world, technically. But then I realised, Bella didn't. I was so confused about what to do and the only way to free myself from the stress and pain of my decisions was to play.

We had moved my piano into my recording studio so I had privacy. It was amazing having a studio. I always wanted one. In my human life I was a pharmacist, but that didn't fulfill me. It didn't make me happy. Not like music did. I could play anything I wanted, it just came to me without thinking.

I was still working on my new piece. I was trying to figure out the lyrics now. I had finished the music, but the lyrics were in my head but I couldn't get them on the paper. No one had heard the song yet, not all of it at least. I wasn't sure it was something I wanted to share.

I played the song quietly and felt myself relaxing as I listened to the sound of my music filling the room. I got louder and let the sound grow and then sent it back to that relaxing feel. The one I loved. I stopped playing and instantly the next verse came to me. I quickly scribbled down the next part of the song.

"Maybe I know somewhere  
deep in my soul  
that love never lasts  
and we've got to find other ways  
to make it alone  
keep a straight face  
and I've always lived like this, keeping a comfortable distance  
and up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness  
because none of it was ever worth the risk."

I sang and played the song over again, adding the part I had wrote today. It sounded good, but I needed a chorus. Something simple, but powerful.

I decided time away from the piano would be good and walked out into the living room where the rest of the Cullens were.

"Hey Edward. Enjoying your new studio?" Alice asked excitedly. She was happy to give gifts to others; it made her feel good to see someone happy. And also it was another excuse for shopping.

"Hey guys. Of course, Alice. I love it, again thank you so much." I answered.

"Were glad you like it." Esme smiled at me.

"Where are the Denalis?"

"They left for a while. They didn't like the constant visits from the werewolves. But don't worry, Eddie. Tanya will be back." Emmett teased.

"Whatever, I was just wondering." I replied. The werewolves had been by a lot. They were here everyday for a week. Only for a couple hours and then they would leave. I didn't think the wrenching dog smell was that bad anymore.

Jacob and I had talked a lot actually. He seemed like a good guy, if only he wasn't so hateful toward me. He only hated me because of me being a 'bloodsucker' as he called it. There wouldn't be so much controversy if they made an effort to get along. We were much kinder to them, then they were to us.

Jacob and I had many different options. He said we could just tell her the truth or he could write a fake note from 'before' my death and she could find it. But none of them seemed right to me. I wasn't sure if it was the ideas or the thought of telling Bella, its time to move on.

I always thought, what if she didn't have to?

Bella POV

I ended up falling asleep at the beach. It was probably all that thinking about 'the guy', the guy I had fallen for once before. The guy I wouldn't admit to anyone.

I opened my eyes and realised I hadn't been sleeping that long. I checked my cell phone. 3:37. I looked out towards the water and noticed Paul and Rachel were still in the water snuggling together and playing. Looking at them again just made me more depressed. Was this how I would stay the rest of my life? Alone? That was never the plan. In high school I dreamt of marrying Edward, having kids and growing old with my soul mate. Nowadays, there was no plan. There was no Edward to share my plan for life with. Just me.

I kept thinking about what I wished I had, until I felt warm, strong arms around me. Jake.

"Hey beautiful," he greeted in his husky voice. "Why aren't you in the water?"

"I didn't want to be a third wheel. I was tired anyways."

"Well, that's no excuse. You've got me here now. Lets go!" I looked down and sure enough he was wearing just black board shorts.

"Well, -" I started but was interrupted by Jake picking me up bridal style and running with me into the water. Jacob made me feel like I didn't have to know everything. With Edward there was always a plan. First, we have to graduate. Then we need to get married, then a house, then the pharmacy, then kids, etc. Jake just wanted to have fun and let life take you where it wants you to be.

He continued dragging me into the water and we both laughed and played around in the water.

"I love this," I said looking into his eyes.

"Me too, you make me forget about everything. You make me happier than anyone does, Bella." Jacob confided in me, looking back into my eyes.

"So do you, Jake. So do you." I replied. We just stayed in the water, holding on to each other and looking into one another's eyes.

We had both loved and lost. But we could still live, laugh and learn.

**Hey readers! This is Chapter 11 and I hope you liked it, but I really want to know how you feel so please start reviewing. I'd really appreciate it. I want to know if you want Edward and Bella back together or no. I'd also like to thank tina062093, MoreRandomThanYouWouldBelieve, AutumnxSalvatore and FaNgTaStIc RoSe!**

**I really appreciated your reviews; hope to get some more for this chapter.**

**Also, I 'd like to give full credit to Paramore for the lyrics to Edward's song.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Edward POV

The Denalis had returned from hunting and we were now joining us in the discussion of the werewolves. I wasn't contributing much to the conversation, until I heard Eleazer call my name.

"Edward? You and Jacob have been talking often. What about?"

"Oh, nothing. Just Bella still. He loves her very much and he doesn't want her hurting anymore. I want her to move on. He wants her to move on and we're trying to find away. Bella's always been very stubborn. Never doing what she's told."

"I see. It must be very difficult. Knowing someone wants to take your place in Bella's life." Carmen sympathized.

"It was at first, but time heals a broken heart. And I want her to be happy and lead a happy and normal life."

"That's very sweet, Edward." Tanya said grinning at me. Her smile made my heart stop.

"Everything happens for a reason. There must be something that's going to come out of this. I think it just may be fate that Jacob and Bella are supposed to be together." I replied looking down to hide my pain, because I didn't want to believe anyone else was meant for my Bella. No one but me.

_Its more than that, _I heard. I recognized the voice of that thought immediately.

Jacob.

"The wolves are on their way. " Alice said as soon as I heard Jacob's thought.

What was he talking about? What could be more than fate? He was confusing me, always sounding so sure of what was to come. I didn't get it. I looked out the back door and saw the wolves descending towards the house with Sam leading them. He ran to the door and stepped in.

"Hello, Sam. How are you?" Carlisle asked politely.

Of course Sam ignored his question and went straight to business matters. "We'd like to get this matter cleared up right away. "

"I thought we already had." Esme replied.

"We're done discussing and finalising the treaty. Jacob insists we get this Bella situation figured out, we're not leaving until it's done."

I looked out behind Sam and noticed that Jacob was walking to the door in his human form.

"Jacob, cant this wait?" I asked. I was getting really stressed out with all this.

"It gets harder and harder for her and I everyday. Especially the past couple days."

"Well, I don't know what to do. And you don't know anything about Bella. If you really loved her you could wait."

"I can see the grief in her eyes, if you don't find a way to tell her, I will!"

"You wouldn't do that, you know she'd never believe that. If I can show her that werewolves are real, she'll believe that vampires are real."

"You don't know that."

"Listen, you don't know how hard this is. So do both Bella and I a favour and figure it out." He snarled at me.

"Jacob, I want to, but I don't know what to do."

"If you actually love and care about her like you say you do, you'll do something about it."

"I will. Just leave so I can have some space and figure things out."

"Fine, 1 week. Not another chance."

And without another word Sam and Jacob walked out being followed by the rest of the pack.

I had one week to say find a way to say goodbye to Bella. Forever.

Bella POV

I was now living with my dad again. I didn't want to have to keep driving to Forks to see Jake. Which right now was everyday. Today he told me that he'd call when I could come over. I had no idea where he was going off to all the time. I was really worried about him.

_Ring, ring._ I looked at my cell and saw that the call was from Jake's. I answered quickly.

"Hello?" I said expecting to her Jake's husky voice but was instead greeted by another Black.

"Hey Bella! Get over here! I have the most exciting news!" Rachel squealed excitedly.

"Okay, I'm coming."

"Hurry" She yelled hanging up without a goodbye. I had no idea what could make her so excited. But I hopped into my truck and drove down to LaPush right away as she instructed. I pulled up to the house and walked inside. Instantly Rachel brought me into a huge hug. I pulled back and noticed that Rebecca was also here. What could be going on?

"What's up, guys?" I asked curiously.

"Paul proposed!" she answered screaming. I laughed at her and hugged her.

"That's great, Rach. I'm so excited for you!" I replied feeling a little depressed though I didn't know why.

"And guess what? You and Beck are going to be my some of my bride maids!

"Really? Thank you. Who else?" I asked trying to act excited for her.

"Well, there's a couple of girls on LaPush that I was going to ask. Like, Emily, Leah and Claire."

"I don't think I've met them."

"Well, Leah's in the pack and the others are the guys' impr-" she immediately cut herself off as she looked panicked at Rebecca. What was she talking about? Pack?

"What pack?" I asked confused.

"Nothing, I don't know what I was talking about." She answered.

"Rachel, you're the worst liar ever. Tell me."

"Nothing Bella. Can we just talk about the wedding?"

"Fine." I replied. I was going to find out, but this was still her big day and I didn't want to ruin it for her. But still, she was engaged? How could this happen? I don't know why this made me so angry, she was like my sister. I should be stoked that she's found the one. But I was madly jealous of her right now.

Anyways, I was going to sneak out with Jake to find out what Rachel had been about to say and what she was hiding from me. He walked in the door just then and Rachel ran up to him and dragged him outside.

"What Rach?" he asked confused.

"Just come on." She answered and before I knew it the door slammed shut and they were gone. I turned to Rebecca and she was sitting on the couch and trying to avoid eye contact with me. She looked really uncomfortable as if she didn't know what to say. I knew they were hiding something and she didn't want to give it away. I could tell that much.

"Rebecca, you'd tell me if something was going on, right?"

"If it was that important, of course. But your not getting anything out of me, Bella. I can promise you that." She smiled.

"We'll see."

When Jake came back I was determined to find out exactly what was going on.

**Hey guys! I know it's taken me forever to update. I'm sorry.**

**Close call today with Rachel, eh? What do you think so far? Should Bella find out already? Review please! Thanks to:** **tina062093****, ****MoreRandomThanYouWouldBelieve, AutumnxSalvatore and FaNgTaStIc RoSe!  
Thanks for your reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Edward POV

1 week had been way too fast. I couldn't concentrate on what was at stake. I knew Jacob wouldn't be happy, but what was he going to do? He wouldn't tell her this way. Would he? I honestly had no idea what to do about this. Time was ticking, he'd probably be here soon too.

"Edward, how are you doing?" Tanya asked.

"I'm really worried. I don't know what to do."

"Everything will work out the way it's supposed to do."

"I hope so."

And all of a sudden I heard something in the distance. The wolves.

"Crap." I muttered.

"It'll be fine." She convinced as she grabbed my hand.

We sped down the stairs and I walked out the door and saw Jacob standing in front of me.

"What's it going to be, bloodsucker?" he asked.

"I haven't decided, Jacob."

"Well, that's too bad." He replied walking away.

"Wait! Where are you going?" he turned to look at me and just smiled.

"I'm doing what you wont." He exclaimed and ran away.

"Oh no!" I said as I put my head in my hands.

"Don't worry, Edward. Remember what I said? Everything will be fine." Tanya cooed as she took my hand and kissed my knuckles. Everything she said made me feel better. She was an amazing woman.

"Thank you, Tanya." I replied. I stood up and kissed her cheek, letting my lips linger there until I walked into the house and to the studio.

Everything would happen for a reason and maybe mine and Bella's future might be brighter than I thought.

Bella POV

I had been at the Blacks house a lot this week. Rachel was already planning everything for the wedding. She was so excited. I hadn't found out what was going on still but that was going to change. Jake will tell me eventually. I just need to be patient.

"Bella, what do you think about this dress?" Rachel asked. We were looking at a magazine full of wedding and bridesmaid dresses. She wanted something from a fairytale and she was planning on having it this summer at the beach. Which meant 3 months to get the perfect wedding together. Poor Rebecca had to go with her to all the appointments since she was the maid of honour.

"Its beautiful, Rach!" I gushed. It was a beautiful plain and simple white dress with a red sash under the bust.

"And look! There's matching bridesmaid dresses. Do you like it?" she said as she showed me a picture of a knee length red spaghetti strapped dress. It was also simple but gorgeous.

"It's so cute. I love it." I replied sincerely.

"I know, right? I think Paul would love the wed-." she was cut off by Jake coming in the door with a goofy grin on his face.

"Hey ladies." He said.

"Hey Jake. What's up?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing. Do you mind if I steal Bella for a while?" he asked without waiting for an answer, he offered me his hand and I took it and we walked out the door.

"How are you, beautiful? We haven't talked in so long."

"I'm great. I know, it feels like your always hiding out somewhere."

"Yeah, about that. I need to tell you something. Now, don't freak out or nothing, okay? Promise?" he asked staring deep into my eyes.

"I promise, Jake. You can trust me." I said.

"Okay, let's go!" he grinned as he picked me up bridal style and ran me into the woods.

"Ahh! What are you doing?" I giggled.

"I'm showing you something important."

We ran further in and then he put me down. He didn't even look out of breath. He must have been running full speed for at least 5 minutes while holding me. Crazy guy.

"Kay, what's going on?" I asked.

"Okay, umm. Lets see. Where should I start?" 

"The beginning would be nice." I replied as I sat down on a log.

"Alright," he said sitting down beside me and grabbing my small hand in his large one, "well there are things in this world that humans like you don't know about. You see the Quileutes have a special gene. A long time ago, 2 women went missing. 2 of the tribesmen found them dead beside an ice cold, pale skinned and rock hard thing. It looked like a human, but not anymore it wasn't. It was a bloodsucker." I listened to Jake and I wanted to burst out laughing but something inside me told me he was being honest with me. A vampire, though? "Anyways, so the guys got very angry and they transformed into a wolf for the first time and killed the creature. Turns out that wasn't the last of them, he had a mate and she came into LaPush and attacked. The tribesman again transformed into wolves to destroy her."

"Is this all a legend?" I asked hoping for a yes.

"No, Bella. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. The gene has still continued through the generations of Quileutes. I have that gene."

"Are you trying to tell me you're a wolf?" I asked stunned.

"Yes, Bella." I don't know what it was that made a part of me believe him but I did.

"You're saying vampires and werewolves exist?"

"Yes. And there's something else too. It'll be hard to believe, but you need to trust me, okay?" I nodded at him and he continued, "Edward, he did get into a car accident, but he didn't die. He's _alive_ in a sense. You know how I told you about vampires? Well, there's a coven not far from here. They only drink animals blood and anyway one of them found him and saved him." I looked at him wide eyed and a single tear fell from my eye. Maybe because I couldn't believe him or maybe because I knew Edward was alive. I wasn't even sure myself.

"Edwards alive?" I asked.

"Yes, I met him a while ago. We've been trying to tell you but we couldn't find a way. This was his last day to decide and he came up with nothing. So I decided I'd do it the way I wanted to. He's a vampire, Bella. Just like the others. Vampires and werewolves are natural enemies."

"But isn't that were you kept going? To see Edward and talk to him?"

"Yes. We were talking about you the whole time though." 

"Why'd you keep going back if you hated him?" I asked though I didn't know why this was on my mind. I should be so happy that Edwards alive right? Even if he Is a vampire.

"Because I care about you."

Even though he had told me so many things that should have blown my mind, the thing that stuck out the most to be was those 4 words:

I care about you.

Hello! Thank you for the reviews from FaNgTaStIc RoSe and arabellaswancullen! I really appreciated them! And how did everyone like this chapter? Finally Bella's in on what's going on at least! Please review! I really want to know what you think! 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Edward POV

I was really stressed out. I had no idea if Jacob had told Bella or not, and what if he did? Did she believe him? Did she want to see me? I just hoped Tanya was right, that everything would fall into place.

I had spent far too much time away from the piano. I needed time alone. I had a feeling the song was coming together. I was working on chorus again. I was thinking something repetitive but meaningful. Then it came to me, I scribbled the lyrics down. So far I had:

"Verse 1:

when I was younger I saw  
my daddy cry  
and curse at the wind  
he broke his own heart  
and I watched  
as he tried to reassemble it  
and my momma swore  
that she would  
never let herself forget  
and that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love  
if it does not exist

CHORUS:

But Darling...  
you are the only exception  
you are the only exception  
you are the only exception  
you are the only exception

verse 2:

maybe I know somewhere  
deep in my soul  
that love never lasts  
and we've got to find other ways  
to make it alone  
keep a straight face  
and I've always lived like this, keeping a comfortable distance

And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness  
because none of it was ever worth the risk.

Repeat CHORUS."

While writing this song, I couldn't help but think of Tanya. She gave me hope and strength. I don't know if I could live this life without her. Jasper and I were talking yesterday out in the forest and he asked what the deal was with Tanya and I. I told him that she most definitely wasn't interested anymore and he said, "Her feelings say different."

That right there made my heart feel like it was bursting through my chest, Jasper just grinned at me. I guess there was no hiding my feelings from him.

He also asked why I was holding back and I honestly didn't know anymore. I guess time will tell.

The song also reminded me of Bella. I clearly loved her very much, but maybe not the way I used to.

I had a feeling that there was a choice needing to be made in order to understand what I really wanted. Or needed.

Bella POV

Jake had later proved to me that he was indeed a werewolf. I'll admit that I was completely terrified at that point. He was a giant wolf, but beautiful. He still had his dreaming brown eyes in his wolf form. Which made me melt.

Today I was going to the Blacks as usual, except Jake and I needed to talk about what all this meant. I had no idea what to say to Edward if I saw him again. I know I need to see him though, no matter the pain.

I pulled into the driveway and Jake was already sitting there waiting for me. He smiled at me and walked over to me, grabbing my hand and walking us to our favourite spot on the beach. I loved that with Jake I felt so comfortable and like my hand fit perfectly into his. Sometimes it was as if we were meant for each other. We sat down together and he kept a hold of my hand.

"Where should we start?" I asked.

"The beginning would be nice." He teased as he quoted me from yesterday. I laughed.

"Sure, why not? So, does Edward know that I know?" 

"I told him I was going to do what he couldn't, so I pretty much told him. He might think I was bluffing though."

"Should I go see him?" I asked, and immediately Jakes face went red.

"I don't think that's a good idea." He said through clenched teeth.

"I need to see him, Jake."

"I'll let you go, as long as the pack can come too."

"Fine, but we'll need time alone." He let out a big sigh and I knew he was agreeing, against his better judgment I might add.

"When are we going to go?"

"I'm not sure, I'll have to talk it over with the pack."

"Okay, are you sure that's not a little overprotective? He wont hurt me, Jake."

"Its not overprotective. Vampires are dangerous. Edward is not the same anymore."

"Why aren't werewolves dangerous?"

"I could never hurt you. There's something else I need to tell you."

"Alright. What is it, Jake?"

"Werewolves do something called imprinting."

"Ew, what's that?" I asked not sure where this was going.

"Nothing gross, Bella." He laughed. "A werewolf sees a girl that can pass on the wolf genes the best and its like love at first sight. He wants nothing more then her happiness, he'll be anything for her. When he sees her, he never sees anyone else. No other girls exist besides her." He said looking into my eyes with a longing words cant describe.

"Wow." Is all I could say.

"Yeah, I know. I just want you to know, Bella, that I'll always be there for you. I'd be anything for you. I'd wait a lifetime and more."

"Jake, that's amazing. You're the sweetest guy." I replied not knowing what to say to him.

"And also, something else. Paul is also a part of the pack. He imprinted on Rachel." He said looking disgusted. I laughed at him.

"That's so cute! Why are you making that face?"

"Lets just say, I don't approve of Paul."

"They're completely in love."

"That's the problem."

I smiled at him and we started walking down the beach together. Jake was a perfect guy. I couldn't help but wonder if he was trying to tell me that he imprinted on me. I guess so. Wow, did that mean I was meant to be with Jake? So we could have little wolf babies? I don't know, but that sounded weird to me. But in a weird way, I liked it.

**Thanks for reading, guys! Thanks Love is unwritten for reviewing! I really appreciate your reviews. I hope you liked this chapter. Does anyone want Jacob and Bella to get together? :P Anyways let me know if you liked it **

**And Edward's song lyrics are all Paramore, so I take no credit **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Edward POV

It had been a few days since Jacob had stopped by and I was guessing that he didn't tell Bella. I felt a little more relaxed everyday since the incident with Jacob. Tanya had told me to hope for the best and that's what I was doing. I shouldn't be worrying about this 24/7 anyways.

"Edward!" I heard Alice call. I had been in my music room since midnight. I could hear Alice racing towards the room. She opened the door and looked at me. I couldn't tell if she was worried, excited, happy or sad. She just had a blank look on her face.

"What's wrong, Alice?" I asked her.

"I just had a vision." She answered looking down.

"Of what? What did you see?" I asked panicked.

"I saw her, Edward. I saw your Bella. She was with Jacob he told her everything and she was planning on seeing you."

"She knows? She's coming here?"

"I'm not sure, all I saw was Bella saying, 'I need to see him' and Jacob saying no. He could stop her, maybe she wont come."

I tried to calm my anxiety by listening to Alice. But it was no use. I knew Bella would be coming whether I liked it or not.

"Thanks Alice, but I have a feeling I'll be seeing her."

"Are you going to be okay?" Alice asked concerned.

"I think so."

All of a sudden Alice's eyes became un focused and I started hearing her vision. It was Bella. She was coming, it sounded like today.

"Edward, what do you want to do?"

"What am I supposed to do? I can't just leave."

"I know. You're right. I'm sure everything will be fine."

The rest of the afternoon I was sitting and staring into space, motionless. A million thoughts were running through my mind. Like, what does she want? Is there a possibility we could start over together? I was still in love with her and I missed her so much.

And then I heard the wolves. I felt my heart thud against my chest. I could smell human and that's what scared me. My Bella was here.

I ran to the door and met the wolves and beside them was Bella. She looked worried, her brown eyes unsure and afraid. I always knew she was very brave. She looked beautiful too. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a cute 1-shoulder shirt, which I recognized immediately. Its what I got her for her birthday the year I 'died'.

I ran closer, so she could see me too. She looked over at me; eyes wide and we stared at each other for a while. Maybe things could go back.\

Bella POV

When I saw him my heart stopped. He looked so different with pale skin, his old green eyes were now a golden brown and he was shimmering. He was gorgeous, as usual. But now, he wasn't the same. I couldn't deny him being a vampire, it was clear. Behind him came 11 other vampires. They also had golden brown eyes ,pale skin and were unusually shining.

"Bella." Edward said finally speaking. His voice was full of urgency, the same way I felt. I wanted to run up and kiss him, tell him we still had forever. But then I noticed a woman behind him. She was looking at him like he was her whole world, the way Jake explained imprints would look at each other. This made me very angry, but I knew Edward couldn't be thinking about anything but me right now. I hoped so at least. I hadn't thought of the other possibilities until now.

"Edward." I answered gasping for air. I really couldn't believe this was happening right now.

"Would you mind if we had a moment alone?" Edward asked in a new velvet soft voice I didn't recognize. So much had changed with him.

"Of course, Edward." One of the women said smiling reassuringly at Edward and I. She ushered the others, including, the wolves.

They all left and Edward and I were left standing together. He smiled at me for the first time and I felt like even though everything had changed, he could still be mine. In an instant he was in front of me, stroking my cheek and pulling me into a hug.

"Oh Bella. I missed you so much." He said.

"I missed you too." I said through my tears.

"Come on, sweetie," he said picking me up and running me into the woods at an incredible speed. He ran into the forest and then we sat down together. "Where shall we start?"

"I don't know. It's just so good to see you again. I feel so afraid and excited to see you. Jacob told me I couldn't see you because you wouldn't be able to control yourself."

"I love seeing you again too. You're beautiful," he said pausing for a moment, "I can be a risk, Bella. Except I am a newer vampire. I'm actually holding my breath right now. I wouldn't be able to hurt you though, Bella. I swear it."

"Alright. I have a question." I said nervously.

"Ask it." He smiled encouragingly.

"Why did you leave me?" I asked in a small voice.

"Bella, I never wanted to leave you. I was told by Carlisle that I wouldn't be safe. Newborn vampires have no self-control and they can't have relationships with humans. Especially a vampire-human marriage. Its non-existent. I can't give you anything a normal human man could. I can't give you the family you always wanted, I can't stay with you in a small town the rest of your life. I can't watch you leave this world, leaving me here without you."

"I don't believe you! I love you and I want you still! I can't do this alone. Now that I know you're here. Is this because of another girl?" I asked furious.

"I love you too, Bella. Never forget, I'll never stop. And this isn't about Tanya. How did you even know about her?"

"So there obviously is a girl. I didn't hear about it, I just saw the way she looked at you. Apparently there is another girl though."

"We don't have anything going, Bella. I promise you that. Its just she's the one that everyone teases me about. Nothing more." 

"I know you, Edward. I know you're lying to me. You love her don't you?"

"What? Why would you ask that? I told you that I love you!"

"Have you kissed her?" I asked. I looked up at him and he was looking down, ashamed. "I knew it!" I exclaimed throwing my arms up and walking away.

"Wait, wait, wait! Bella, please. I set her straight right away I swear!" he said.

"Edward, I asked you if anything was going on and you said no. You're obviously hiding something."

"Bella, please. Listen its getting dark, stay here tonight and we'll talk in the morning. You must be exhausted, it isn't healthy for you. It's too much for 1 day. Please stay."

"Fine." I agreed grudgingly.

"Okay, lets go." He replied, picking me up again and running me towards the Cullen's magnificent mansion.

He ran me back to the house and in a few minutes time I found myself slipping into unconsciousness. Today had been a big day. Edward was a vampire, he had found another girl and he didn't plan on having me in his life. As much as I wish those things weren't so, maybe I didn't have a choice anymore.

Hello guys! Thank you for reading and I appreciate all the reviews I've gotten for chapter 14! Thank you: Kolored, lea-lea., twifan15 and corasma! I loved all your reviews! Please tell me what you thought about this chapter! xoxo

Corasma: Thank you so much for reviewing! That could very well happen, I also have an alternate ending in mind. So everything's pretty much up in the air right now! Good prediction! Thanks again


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Edward POV

It was 10:32 a.m. and Bella was still sleeping soundly upstairs in my room. I didn't mean to make her so angry with me. I was completely ashamed of myself. I know Bella wouldn't have let anyone kiss her. That's just the way she was, then again obviously Jacob was after her. He had even admitted to me that he loved her; I'm guessing he has told her.

We still had so much to talk about. I had questions and I know she must have some too. I was just worried what she was to come. She must feel awful; I heard her crying last night and let me tell you, Jacob was furious. The pack didn't leave last night; they weren't leaving until Bella was. It was as if the pack was just as committed to Bella as Jacob was.

Everyone was in the family room, except for the wolves of course. The Denalis had left for a couple days. I told Tanya that Bella was going through an emotional time and that it would be easier to get through it if they left for a couple days.

"How are you doing, Edward?" Esme said massaging my shoulder.

"I'm really stressed to be honest. Bella's asking some hard questions." I replied.

"She's lovely, Edward." Alice said, giving me a small smile.

"She's great." I replied, even though this was painful I knew it had to be discussed.

I was about to add to that, when I heard Bella start stretching and murmuring. I realized she was awake immediately. I remembered every morning; Bella would stretch across the entire bed, whisper something unintelligent and then roll off the bed. That was one of the things I loved about her. I always thought it was adorable and I would laugh at her.

I couldn't contain myself and I broke out laughing, loudly. All the Cullens looked at me in shock and then they smiled at me. I guess Bella heard me laughing at what she had done because she started laughing too.

"Shut up." She said coming down the stairs.

I looked at her; she was wearing something Alice had given her. She looked really cute in a jean skirt and a v-neck t-shirt. She took my breath away, just as she always had. She looked just like the small town girl I had fallen in love with, which felt like forever ago yesterday. But today it felt like nothing had changed, like we were back in high school again. I remembered when I asked her to prom, I was waiting in the living room with Charlie, scared to death and Bella came down. Looking beautiful in a purple dress about knee length. I remember how I caught my breath and I had to remind myself to breath. I remembered our first kiss, that same night. We were walking through a garden, behind the gym and I led her towards a nice gazebo with lights twinkling above us, we started to dance. We just stared into each other's eyes until I finally leaned in and we shared our very first kiss. It was short and sweet, but it was the most romantic feeling I had ever felt in my lifetime. In that moment I knew I was in love with Bella Swan.

I remembered the moment I asked her to marry me. It was a clear and sunny day in Forks, we were walking around Sol Duc Falls and it was beautiful. There was even a rainbow in the sky. We were walking hand in hand until we found the perfect spot and put out our blanket and got out our picnic basket. After we ate, I knew it was time.

"Bella, from the first day I met you, I always knew there was something, something about you. That night at the dance we shared our first kiss and that was the night I fell in love with you. I love the way you laugh, the way you understand me like no one else does and how there are so many little things that make you who you are, the most amazing and beautiful woman I have ever met. Bella Swan, I love you. Will you marry me?" and that was the most special night of my life, the night I thought anything was possible. Because a guy like me just proposed to a girl like Bella, and she said yes.

Bella POV

I was walking down the stairs and Edward seemed to be in a trance, he was staring at me with a big grin. I don't know what he was all excited about; today was going to be a difficult day. I knew I had to admit to kissing Jake to Edward. I would be a hypocrite if I hid it from him, since I got angry with Edward yesterday for kissing that Tanya woman and not telling me.

I think what made me most upset about this woman was: she wanted my Edward for one and she was incredibly beautiful. Of course he let her kiss him! He's only a man, this woman is a goddess compared to me. I should have expected this and told him that I couldn't blame him. What also made me mad was I knew Edward and I knew he had feelings for this woman. I didn't want to pressure Edward to get back together with me, especially if he loved Tanya, but more because I didn't want to hurt Jake. Unlike Edward, Jake had stayed with me through thick and thin, asking for nothing in return. Even after all the times I had rejected him or denied my feelings for him.

"Edward?" I called hesitantly, which seemed to work because he appeared to have snapped out of his inner monologue.

"Oops, right. Lets go." He replied coming to me and taking my hand.

"Lets go." I agreed. We waved to the others and walked out the door. He picked me up bridal style again and he ran me to our previous spot.

"Why do we always come here?" I asked.

"So the others cant hear us." He explained. He kept running until we were back were we were yesterday. He put me down gently and we both sat down on a rock nearby.

"So, any other questions?" He asked me.

"Not today." I said, I didn't want to talk about the present. I wanted to talk about what I missed. "Today, can we just enjoy it? I feel like we haven't done that in a while." He smiled at me.

"I like that idea." He answered. He held my hand and we stared in each other's eyes.

"Would you want to dance by any chance?" he asked smirking at me.

"I'd like that." I replied. He took my hand and I rested my hand on his shoulder. I remembered as a teenager, my dreams were all Edward. I had wished and dreamed he'd ask me to the dance. Then my dream came dream. That's how I felt, like my dream was coming true, all over again.

"Bella," he whispered against my neck. "I need to show you something."

Whatever he wanted to show me, I didn't care. I was on cloud 9, memories were clouding my head, and nothing could tear me down now.

Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter! I think some of Edward's memories were really cute. Thanks to angelplusbuffyequals4ever and lea-lea.! I really appreciated your reviews! Please review! I want to know what you think!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Edward POV

My plan was to show Bella the song. I think it might be about her, because the way I was feeling today made me think a future with her was reachable.

"Edward? Where are we going?" Bella asked excitedly.

"Back to the house. I have to show you something." I replied with the same excitement.

I ran as fast as I could to the house and flew past my family who was still in the family room, thinking what's going on. I opened the door and sat Bella down beside me on the piano stool.

"Wow, Edward. I remember you always wanted to be an artist." She said mesmerized.

"I love it, Bella. Its an amazing feeling having a room to just be free and play."

"How did you get all this stuff?" she asked with wonder.

"The Cullens gave it to me as a birthday gift. Isn't it amazing? Never in my wildest dreams did I think this could happen to me."

"I love this," she said getting emotional.

"What, love?" I asked worried.

"I've never seen you so happy, Edward. I don't want to ruin the day I have with you, but there's so much for you right here. I don't think anything can happen with us again. Maybe our time is up."

"Don't say that, Bella. You come much before my music."

"Its not just your music. You've got the family you never had, a girl that loves you and your music. You deserve it all."

"I want you, Bella. Just as I did back in high school."

"Listen, Edward. I want you too, but maybe it wasn't supposed to be."

"Stop! Stop, Bella!" I shouted at her. "I love you and you said today we could just enjoy being together."

"Fine, you're right. Lets enjoy each other today, but tomorrow is business." She said trying to be serious.

"Okay, okay. Well can I play you something?"

"Of course." She replied smiling at me.

I turned to the piano and got out my song that I'd been working on. I let my fingers linger on the keys for a moment and then began to play. I ran through the intro twice and then I started.

"When I was younger I saw  
my daddy cry  
and curse at the wind  
he broke his own heart  
and I watched  
as he tried to reassemble it  
and my momma swore  
that she would  
never let herself forget  
and that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love  
if it does not exist

But Darlin...  
you are the only exception  
you are the only exception  
you are the only exception  
you are the only exception

maybe I know somewhere  
deep in my soul  
that love never lasts  
and we've got to find other ways  
to make it alone  
keep a straight face  
and I've always lived like this, keeping a comfortable distance  
and up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness  
because none of it was ever worth the risk

well you are the only exception  
you are the only exception  
you are the only exception  
you are the only exception"

I kept playing and then the next lyrics just came to me. 

"I've got a tight grip on reality  
but I can't let go of what's in front of me here  
I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream

oh oh oh"

I played the rest of the song without any lyrics considering what I hadn't already done. I finished quietly and turned to look at Bella. She had tears in her eyes and was looking down at the ground.

"Bella, sweetie, what's wrong?" I asked.

"That song just really reminded me of us. Especially the last part."

"I can't let go of what's in front of me here, I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up. Leave me with some kind of proof its not a dream." I sang and then I leaned in towards hear, breathed in and kissed her. It wasn't hungry or that romantic kind of kiss I shared with Tanya. It was short, sweet and gentle.

"Edward." She mumbled against my lips.

"Bella." I imitated her. She smiled and leaned in towards me, resting her head in the crook of my shoulder.

"I'm never going to forget this moment, Edward." She said crying again.

"Me neither, Bella. Never." I agreed.

Bella POV

I know I had a little bit of a spasm towards Edward. I'm an emotional wreck right now. I can't exactly help it, but that song literally made my day. I felt like that song was a message. But whatever it meant I wasn't going to think about that right now.

"Edward, that song was lovely. But I cant help but wonder, what's it about?" I asked.

"Thanks, love. But I'm not sure yet exactly. The song just came to me one day. I actually made the last part up on the spot. I could play this song all day, but only some days do the lyrics come. I knew today was special immediately."

"I knew today was going to be special too." I agreed.

Whatever the future held, I was going to embrace it and enjoy the present. Because today was special.

Hi everyone! I know this chapter was so short but I updated twice in 1 day, so you must forgive me! I'd like to thank angelplusbuffyequals4ever, taralynn09 and lea-lea.! I really appreciate your reviews! And check out my poll and forum on my profile! Please review!

**Also, Edward's song completely belongs to Paramore! **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Bella POV

The day had gone by very well and I had made a decision. I knew the pros and cons of this choice. It had come to my attention that it was time to choose between the two men I was deeply in love with. Edward and Jacob.

Edward said we couldn't be together because of my future. He wanted me to be able to live a happy human life, with kids and a husband that would age with me. He wanted me to be safe and he thought he was too dangerous for me. But I knew that if I chose to be with Edward that would bring way more advantages. We could continue on with our fairytale love story everything in the past had been what every girl dreamed of.

Then there was Jacob. He didn't say anything to try and push me away of course but he knew they existed. I wouldn't have a normal life with him and I would age by myself. But Jake had been there for me through it all, he truly cared. I was extremely attracted to him; everything he did made me fall in love with him more. When I imagined a future with him it felt like maybe I could be happy again.

"Hey beautiful." Jacob said walking into my room. His eyes were black and I could tell his smile was forced. I was killing him.

"Hey Jake." I said getting out of bed to hug him. He held me like there was no tomorrow, I knew this was going to be hard.

"Jake, can we talk?" I asked him.

"Sure."

We walked downstairs and Edward didn't stop us from leaving the house. I took Jake's hand and we walked out to our spot in the forest. I looked up at him and he couldn't even pull off his fake smile, he looked crushed.

"Jake, coming to see Edward I knew I had to make a choice. I knew I couldn't have you both and this is what I wanted to talk to you about." I said looking at the ground, I couldn't look into his eyes and tell him that everything between us was over.

"Bella, your not saying its over, are you?" he asked, he sounded so broken. It killed me.

"Yes, Jake. We can't be around each other anymore." I said letting tears run down my face.

"Bella, this cant happen. We were meant to be together. I imprinted on you! Were supposed to be happy and in love like Paul and Rachel! We're supposed to be getting married, having kids! Fate wants us together. Please don't give this up." He said whispering the last sentence.

"Jake, I can't do this." I got up and ran back towards the house. This was killing me too. As I ran I could hear Jake sobbing and screaming. I couldn't take this, as I got into the house I walked up to Edward and I got up and ran back towards the house. This was killing me too. As I ran I could hear Jake sobbing and screaming. I couldn't take this, as I got into the house I walked up to Edward and looked at him with tears in my eyes.

"I can't be with you, Edward. I'm meant to be alone, take me to my dads!" I screamed at him. He just looked at me, shocked. His mouth hung open, and finally he nodded and looked down. I ran up the stairs to the guest room and packed all my stuff. I ran back downstairs and walked out the front door without a word. There, Edward was waiting in the drivers seat staring off into the clouds.

"I'm ready, lets go." I said as I did up my seatbelt. All he did was nod and without another word we took off towards my dads.

"Bye, Edward." I said opening the car door and taking my bags. I expected him to fight for me like Jacob did, but he didn't even look at him. All he did was sit there, taking a new interest in the steering wheel.

I walked in to see my dad must still be at work. I went up to my room and packed everything, I was moving back to Port Angeles. I needed distance from the man that I loved; I needed to be alone, where I belonged. I took my bags to my car and left a note for my dad explaining my absence. Well, all that he needed to know at least. I also gave him the number of my place and was on my way, to a better life. I hoped.

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry it took so long to update! I've had writers block! Thank you to angelplusbuffyequals4ever and lea-lea.! I really appreciated your reviews! Please review on this chapter and let me know what you think. **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Bella POV

It had been a week since I'd moved back to Port Angeles. It was a pretty sad life I had accustomed to. I'd got a job at t he sports wear store, so everyday I would leave for work at 8:30, come home a 5, eat dinner and watch TV in my room then go to bed. My dad would call every night and ask how I was doing. He was really upset I had left; he said it felt like I was being taken away from him all over again. It broke my heart to know he had to be affected by this, but I knew I made the right choice.

It had been really hard leaving Edward and Jake behind, but how was I supposed to choose between them? It was too much pressure. But I couldn't stop thinking about what Jake had said. An imprint? Me? I felt so clueless, he had told me about imprinting and I didn't believe it was I. A guy like Jake with a girl like me? A girl could only dream.

Edward POV

Since Bella had left I'd been thinking a lot about what I could. I could track her easily and win her back or I could just move on and maybe Tanya and I could be together again. But right now I wasn't in the mood for hanging out with the Cullens or the Denali clan. Right now was for my piano and me.

I sat down on the bench as my fingers grazed the keys. I had a good feeling I was going to finish the song today.

"When I was younger I saw  
my daddy cry  
and curse at the wind  
he broke his own heart  
and I watched  
as he tried to reassemble it  
and my momma swore  
that she would  
never let herself forget  
and that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love  
if it does not exist

But Darling...  
you are the only exception  
you are the only exception  
you are the only exception  
you are the only exception

maybe I know somewhere  
deep in my soul  
that love never lasts  
and we've got to find other ways  
to make it alone  
keep a straight face  
and I've always lived like this, keeping a comfortable distance  
and up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness  
because none of it was ever worth the risk

But Darling...  
you are the only exception  
you are the only exception  
you are the only exception  
you are the only exception

well you are the only exception  
you are the only exception  
you are the only exception  
you are the only exception

I've got a tight grip on reality  
but I can't let go of what's in front of me here  
I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream

oh oh oh

But Darling...  
you are the only exception  
you are the only exception  
you are the only exception  
you are the only exception

you are the only exception  
you are the only exception  
you are the only exception  
you are the only exception

and I'm on my way to believing  
oh and I'm on my way to believing"

I took a deep breath and let my head fall into my hands. The message of this song was as clear as day. The song was for Bella.

Hi guys! I felt really bad about not updating for 3 weeks so here's another little chapter. Its not huge but I thought it was kind of cute. Review and let me know if you liked it!

**Also, all credit goes to Paramore!**

**And lastly, there's going to be about 2 more chapters and that's it. I might make an epilogue! Anyways, thank you to those who have took the time to read my story. Trust me, there will be many stories to come!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Bella POV

Today had been a long day at work. It wasn't very busy and that gave me way too much time to think. About Edward and about Jacob. Don't you hate when you make a choice and you feel like you'll regret it the rest of your life? That's how I'm feeling, this very moment.

"Hey, Bella?" my boss Mike called, snapping me out of my trance.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You can head home, it's pretty slow today. I'll close up."

"Alright, thanks Mike."

"No problem."

I was relived to be leaving. Right now all I needed was to go home, watch some TV and go to bed. This weekend was going to be difficult. I had the entire long weekend off and nothing to do.

I drove home, taking my time and walked inside the house. Inside, I noticed something right away. On the kitchen counter was a box. I knew for sure that it hadn't been there when I left. I walked over and saw an envelope. Carefully and gently I picked it up and opened it.

_Dearest Bella,_

_There's something I realised after you left. I hope this helps._

_I'll love you always,_

_Edward._

I gasped after reading it three times through. What? That's all he wrote? What could be in the box? I opened it and inside lay a case. I opened the case and saw a CD. I ran to my room, got my stereo and put the CD in.

"Hi Bella. After you left, I was able to finish the song I sang to you. It's called 'The Only Exception'. Here goes.

when I was younger I saw  
my daddy cry  
and curse at the wind  
he broke his own heart  
and I watched  
as he tried to reassemble it  
and my momma swore  
that she would  
never let herself forget  
and that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love  
if it does not exist

But Darling...  
you are the only exception  
you are the only exception  
you are the only exception  
you are the only exception

Maybe I know somewhere  
deep in my soul  
that love never lasts  
and we've got to find other ways  
to make it alone  
keep a straight face  
and I've always lived like this, keeping a comfortable distance  
and up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness  
because none of it was ever worth the risk 

But Darling...  
you are the only exception  
you are the only exception  
you are the only exception  
you are the only exception

Well you are the only exception  
you are the only exception  
you are the only exception  
you are the only exception

I've got a tight grip on reality  
but I can't let go of what's in front of me here  
I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream

oh oh oh

But Darling...  
you are the only exception  
you are the only exception  
you are the only exception  
you are the only exception

You are the only exception  
you are the only exception  
you are the only exception  
you are the only exception

and I'm on my way to believing  
oh and I'm on my way to believing.

Bella, it took me a while to let go but now I can. You will always be my first love and I will always love you. But I can see now that you and I weren't meant to be. I think you know what to do now. I give you my blessing.

Where true Love burns Desire is Love's pure flame;  
It is the reflex of our earthly frame,  
that takes its meaning from the nobler part,  
and but translates the language of the heart.

Goodbye Bella."

And the recording was done. I recognized the last thing he said was the poem I recited at his funeral. I felt tears streaming down my face. I knew what I was supposed to do. I was going to Jacob.

I ran outside grabbing my coat on the way and hopped into my truck. I drove to LaPush, my hands shaking the entire way. When I pulled up to the Blacks and knocked on the door. Rachel opened the door, except it didn't look like her at all. She had tired eyes and worried lines across her face.

"Bella." She gasped when she saw me.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Its Jake. He hasn't been the same since you left. I don't know where he is, he keeps running off. He's barely around anymore Bella. He's going crazy."

"Do you know when he'll be back?"

"Last time I saw him was 3 days ago. He's staying wolf all the time now. He was supposed to be back yesterday, but its always later." She replied letting tears run down her face.

"Rachel, I need to see him. Do you think maybe Paul could find him?"

"Maybe, one minute. Come in." we walked in and there was Paul on the couch.

"Could you, Paul?" I asked hesitantly.

"I wouldn't know where to start." He said looking down. And in that moment I knew. The place where he told me he was a wolf, where he told me about imprinting. Where we used to hang out. That beautiful spot in the woods. I don't know how I knew but in that moment I was the surest I had ever been in my entire life.

"I do. Come on, Paul." I said heading outside. He ran with me and I told him to carry me there.

"Where Bella?"

"The clearing in the woods." I answered, my heart beating excitedly and anxiously. I didn't know what Jacob would be waiting there in the woods. When we arrived I saw him there, lying down as a wolf. I jumped out of Paul's arms and ran to Jacob's side.

"Jake." I cried into his fur. He instantly ran towards the trees and came back in human form.

"Bella! Please tell me you've changed your mind!" he pleaded.

"Jake, I love you." I said smiling at him. He smiled back and came towards me, welcoming me into his muscular arms.

"Kiss me, Jake." I said reminding him of his promise to never kiss me again unless I asked.

"My pleasure." He replied smiling and leaning in slowly until we both met each other's lips. All I thought in those moments was, Jacob truly was the only exception.

**Hey guys! This is it! I think you can guess that now Edward and Tanya will be together also. I know most of you wanted Edward and Bella to get together but that's not how I saw my story. Let me know if you want an epilogue to see how the future turned out. I want to thank jwtwifan, lea-lea. and angelplusbuffyequals4ever! I really hope to get reviews on this chapter and I want to know how this made you feel.**


	21. Chapter 21: Bella Epilogue

Epilogue

Bella POV

I was lying soundly until I woke up instantly. A sharp pain through my stomach, ugh. Could it be time? I thought about it for a moment until I felt the pain again. It was excruciating. I turned towards Jake; he was sleeping and snoring loudly with his head resting on the pillow. I sat up and started rubbing his shoulder.

"Jake, wake up. Its time." He opened his eyes immediately and was up in a flash.

"Lets go." He said picking me up and running me to the car. He went back inside, grabbing my bag and jumping in the drivers seat.

"Stay calm. Everything will be fine." He said trying to comfort me. I just gave him a small smile and felt another sharp pain.

"Ow!" I spit out. Another contraction, I took a deep breath and held my stomach.

We arrived at the hospital minutes later and were rushed to the emergency room. Jacob was handling everything while I tried to handle the constant pain. I only answered some questions that the doctor had about the contractions. Before I knew it I was being told to push. Then I felt the most excruciating pain I had ever encountered in my entire life.

"Ahh!" I screamed while I subconsciously grabbed Jacob's hand and squeezed.

"The head!" I heard my doctor say. I felt myself smiling through the pain. I was about to meet my child.

"You're doing great, Bella. I love you." Jacob said kissing my hand.

"It's always out, Bella. Come on now. One last push. Real hard now." I was ecstatic; I then pushed with all my might and was left with a feeling of relief. My baby was out.

"Oh, Bella! She's here!" I heard Jacob say giddily.

"Yes!" I cried.

"Come here, Jacob. You are now a father, would you like to come cut the umbilical cord?" the doctor asked Jake.

"Of course!" Jake said, I could practically feel his smile filling the room. I knew he was very excited. I was too, my baby girl was born.

"Would like to meet your daughter, Mrs. Black?" one of the nurses asked. I nodded my head and then I found my beautiful baby girl in my arms and Jacob's head next to mine. I smiled at my new daughter and looked at her beautiful face. Luckily for her, she wasn't as pale as I am; she looked just like her father, except she had my small face. She was beautiful.

"Sarah Marie." I whispered. We decided to name her after Jake's deceased mother.

"She looks like my mom too." Jake whispered.

I looked at my daughter, sleeping in my arms. I thought about what happened to get here. Our wedding, it was a beautiful summer day in LaPush and we had a lovely outdoors wedding along the beach. It was a gorgeous day, nice and hot. You could hear the waves crashing on the shore, it was pure paradise. My dress was simple but breath taking. It was a strapless dress with little beads under the bust and it flowed behind me as I walked down the isle.

All I thought about in that moment was I'm going to marry the man that saved me from that great depression, my imprint: Jacob Black.

I snapped out of my daydream and looked at the daughter that I would have never thought I would have a year ago. Looking at this new life I realised something I had never thought before, this was just the beginning.

Hi guys! This is the Bella Epilogue. I know it was short but I didn't think there was much to say. The Edward Epilogue should be out soon. Let me know what you guys thought! This story has been really fun to write and I hope to improve so much after this! Watch out for me! 


	22. Chapter 22: Edward Epilogue

Epilogue- Edward POV

Sometimes things change and you just need to go along for the ride and sometimes it's for the better, but sometimes it's for the worst. Sometimes there's a plan, sometimes there isn't and sometimes you don't have any idea what's to come. If you asked me 3 years ago where I would be today, I would say alive for one. And in love with my wife Bella Swan living in Forks with a family of my own. I would be a great husband and father. But sometimes life doesn't go the way you want it to. Like I said, sometimes its good and sometimes its bad. But I wouldn't change a thing.

After leaving the only Exception with Bella, I was able to fall in love again. With Tanya, I know, I know. You all saw this coming, but it's not what I would've expected. I was afraid I would never fall in love again, but the impossible was coming true. And you may think everything is a fairytale in my life right now, but guess what? She doesn't know, I haven't had the guts to tell her. But today is the day. I know it is. Since the Denali clan isn't staying with us anymore, I am running there as we speak.

I'm trying to figure out what I'm going to say, but I don't have a clue. I guess sometimes its okay to have no idea what's to come; it may turn out your way. I then realise I'm here. In front of a little house in the middle of nowhere. They can hear me and they know it's me. I focus in on Tanya's thoughts, full of excitement and curiosity. I walk the short distance to their front door and open it quickly.

There she is, sitting on the love seat with a book in her lap. She looks as lovely as ever. She's wearing a beautiful blue dress around knee length with a white sash under the bust and her gorgeous red hair is flowing behind her. Absolutely breathtaking.

"Edward?" she says, interrupting my inner thoughts of her beauty. Come on you idiot! Say something!

"I love you." I reply in a whisper. What the heck am I doing? Is that seriously the first thing I say to her? I look up into her eyes sheepishly, hoping she wasn't disgusted by me. But instead I see her glorious smile fill her face and I can't help but smile back, her smile is contagious.

"Its about time." Is all she says back and in an instant I am by her side, caressing her cheek. And she stands on the tips of her toes to give me the kiss I've been waiting for.

"I love you." She says back and I lift up her chin, bringing her lips back to mine.

Who knew I would get a second chance at love? Not I. Tanya looks up at me, her eyes sparkling in the light. I kiss her forehead and hold her hands to my still heart.

"It's about time." I reply.

**THE END! I know this took a long time to put up, but its finally the end. I hope you all liked my story! I'm working on a new story so look for that! Bye for now!**


End file.
